I'm Not An Angel
by Black Dragon 42
Summary: Alana McLennan is the Lady Reaper of the IRA and daughter of one of the Sons, Chibs. She makes it as the first Daughter of Anarchy. Join her as she deals with the drama of the club and of the past she tries to run from.
1. An Angel Revealed

"Hey Alana! I got another one for ya!" The redhead female mechanic looked up from the car that she was working on to see Juice coming down from the tow truck with a smashed front green truck. The redhead, Alana, specialized in engine rebuilds and only got there two years ago. When she started working at Teller-Morrow, they didn't take those until she said she could rebuild it. She'd been getting rebuild after rebuilding since.

"What the hell Juice?!" she shouted with a smile. "Did ya crash it on purpose?"

The Latino gave her a big smile. "Well, I guess that you're just that damn good."

"Stop flirting with my daughter, Juicy," a thick Scottish accent spoke up. The two turned to a man with dark hair and green eyes walking up to them. Chibbs Telford was protective of his daughter when she showed up. She went through the typical background check and they found she was the daughter of a fling from before he got married. Alana had her little Irish accent but mostly had an American accent.

Juice knew what the Scotsman would do to him over her and opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Alana just smirked at him and slapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Get it off the truck," she told him. Juice ran to do as she asked, and the redhead turned to her father. "I can handle myself Dad, that wasn't necessary."

Chibbs gave her a hug and a smile. "I'm just doing what a father does. By the way, I need you to stay out of the clubhouse for the night." Alana had been given the option of full disclosure and took it but stayed out of the way for the most part.

She nodded. "I'll close the bay doors and start working on the truck. I won't be seen."

Chibbs nodded at her, but he didn't really know why she didn't want to be seen. Chibbs went towards the clubhouse after one last hug and a kiss to the forehead.

"You'll have to tell him sooner or later," a deep gravelly voice said from behind her. The red-haired woman turned to find Happy standing there with his arms crossed.

"And risk going back, I don't think so," she growled with a deep ice-cold glare.

The Tacoma Son didn't flinch from her glare, and just smirked in response. He was the only one that was able to get a rise out of the usually happy and calm woman. He knew her secret as he worked with her on a few runs for the IRA. Happy only kept it from everyone because he knew that she was really the dangerous one. Happy was on loan for a little bit to the Charming Charter of the Sons. "Whatever you say," he told her. "But they wouldn't let that happen."

Alana didn't say anything as Juice brought in the truck and backed it into one of the open bays. She went back to finish working on the other engine of a car. It kept her distracted as it usually did. Once she was done, she let Gemma know in the office. "Hey Gem," she greeted the older woman.

"Hey baby girl," Gemma replied. "Done already?" Gemma had become like another mother to Alana and Gemma treated her like her own daughter. "It's only been two days."

Alana smiled at Gemma. "Yup and already got another one."

Gemma smiled back at her. "You're becoming quite the popular one."

Noticing that Gemma was looking into the open garage doors, she looked behind her to see Jax looking at her outside in the lot; he only smirked at her. She smirked back before turning to Gemma to get the details for the next truck. "Come on Gem, you know that'll never happen."

"And why not?" the older woman asked with a raised eyebrow. Gemma thought that Alana would make a great match for her son, Jax Teller. But of course, Jax was still drowning himself and Alana didn't want to move on him because of unknown reasons. Gemma had watched Alana for two years, and thought of her as smart, strong willed, yet caring for everyone that she came upon. However, Alana answered how she always did.

"You know that I don't share Gemma," was the reply, which got the older woman to sigh heavily.

"Maybe you could change all that," she replied. Alana simply rolled her eyes. "One of these days," Gemma vowed to her.

Later that afternoon, Alana was looking at the truck when she stopped. "Son of a bitch!" Both Jax and Happy heard her and came walking over as she was wiping her hands on an oil rag.

"What's going on Red?" Happy asked in his usually gravel voice. He always called her that for her deep red hair and her fiery temper.

Alana sighed heavily and closed her bright emerald green eyes while rubbing the back of her neck. "Don't have the right tools for this bullshit," she growled. When Jax and Happy both raised an eyebrow, she sighed again. "I need to go home and grab some more tools."

She left them to go get her jacket and Jax followed. When Alana turned around, Jax was standing right in front of her with his signature smile on his face. "Need some help darlin'?"

Alana had to fight to keep the blush down. Alana was very attracted to Jax and was slowly falling in love but tried as hard as she could not to. She couldn't be with him, because if he knew the real Alana then she would have to go back, and he wouldn't want anything to do with her. She smirked back at him to cover up the blush. "Naw, I got this. I'm a big girl remember?"

She quickly went around him and out to her car, before speeding out to her and Chibbs' house. When she pulled up, there was a pit in her stomach but shook it off. "Come on Alana. It's just nerves; you've been working to much."

Going into the living room and turning on the lights, the place looked torn apart. "Jesus Christ," was all she said before getting hit in the back of the head. Her training kicked in as whoever is was grabbed one arm and twisted it.

Alana spun around kicked the guy in the nuts. As he bent over, she grabbed his neck and snapped it. A shot sounded and grazed her shoulder. Picking up the other guys gun and spinning around, she fired two shots before ducking to the ground. A large thud made her stand back up to look. After inspecting the bodies, she sighed and pulled out her phone.

 ***I'm Not an Angel***

Happy stood with the others having a drink with Michael McKeavey, their True IRA supplier. They were having a laugh when his phone started ringing. He received a few looks and was going to ignore it when he saw who was calling. He answered it with a crease in his brow. "Alana?" he answered in confusion; she wouldn't call if she didn't have too. "What's going on?"

Chibbs, Jax, and Michael all looked over at hearing Happy say Alana's name, concern on each of their faces. As she continued to talk, Chibbs stood up and walked over to Happy. "What happened? Is she okay?"

Happy finished the conversation with, "We'll be there soon." Closing the phone, he looked at Chibbs with a solemn expression. "Two Mayans jumped her at your house."

The look of dread that went over Chibbs' face quickly turns to rage, and he starts for the door.

"Hold up Scotsman," Michael spoke up. When Chibbs stopped to look at him, he continued. "If she was able to call, then she's just fine, but you might want to hear what I have to say first."

 ***I'm Not an Angel***

Alana sat at the kitchen table with a rag to her bleeding shoulder and the Mayan's guns on the table. Surprisingly, both the guns had silencers on them, so luckily no cops had been called. She felt the rumble before she heard it and they all stopped at the house. Closing her eyes, she counted eight bikes. "Alana!" her father's thick Scottish accent called out. "Alana!"

"In the kitchen Dad!" she called back. He came rushing into the kitchen, before wrapping her in a fierce hug. Hissing escaped her as he squeezed her shoulder, and he pulled back quickly to look at it. "I'm okay Dad, it's just a scratch."

"What the hell happened?" he demanded. When she went to try to explain, he held up a hand to stop her. "I meant why didn't you tell me?"

Looking confused at him, Michael walked into the small kitchen and her eyes widened. "What is he doing here?" she demanded harshly.

Michael held his chest in mock hurt. "It's good to see you too Angel."

"I told you not to call me that," she growled at him. "Now what the hell are you doing here?"

"He's here looking for you," Jax said coming into the kitchen. The color seemed to drain from Alana's face as he walked in. "Why didn't you tell anyone about what was going on?"

Alana looked at her feet and the grib she had on the towel on her shoulder tightened. "I didn't want to go back," she said barely above a whisper. "I'm not going back to that monster."

"He won't touch you Angel," Michael told her softly. "Or Paige. He's out for good sweetheart."

Alana looked up with glossy eyes. Hearing the sincerity in his words and seeing it in his eyes, made a few tears fall. Chibbs slipped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned heavily on him. "You're not goin' back love," he told her. "I won't let ya."

"None of us will," Jax agreed with conviction. Alana just gave him a watery smile with more tears. "Better get that shoulder checked, babe."

Chibbs went and grabbed the medical kit that they kept in the kitchen as she sat at the table again. He began to clean the wound as Alana began by telling her story. "My mom married a man named Ben McLennan and five years later Paige, my half sister, was born. I was happy that I finally got a sibling, but when she turned ten and I started training, that's when things changed. He would start beating me whenever I didn't do something right, like I missed a target or something. I never let it get to me though, as long as he didn't touch Paige."

"Before leaving, I came back from an assignment to find him in bed with her. I beat him, sot him in the leg, and then we both packed up our stuff before booking it," she took a shaky breath as her shoulder was wrapped up.

Clay, who had been listening, walked into the kitchen at that moment. "Michael had called you Angel, why?"

Michael is the one who answered Clay. "She is known by several names. One sh's most known by is the Angel of Belfast. She's also known as the Lady Reaper or to the Spanish Senora Segador."

Clay raised his eyebrows clearly impressed. "Damn. Well, that clears that. Can I see the ink?"

Alana took her shirt off leaving her in a black bra, and turned her back to him. In between her shoulder blades were the cursive words "Lady Reaper," out from that were wings across her shoulders and down to her elbows. Each feather was detailed and well done. "Happy did each feather and each is for a kill," she explained.

"Hence the name Angel," Jax concluded. Alana looked at him and nodded. Jax and Clay shared a look before nodding to each other. Jax had a small smile as he turned back to the confused redhead. "How would you like to be SAMCRO?"

Alana's eyes widened as she looked to her dad and Michael, both of them nodding at her. She then gave a feral grin to the VP and Prez of SAMCRO. "I'd love to."


	2. An Angel Returns

A year went by and Alana became the first Daughter of Anarchy. Alana quickly became known as Red Reaper among the Sons Charters; having similar duties as Happy. After Opie went to prison, both Alana and Jax finally got together and they were going strong. However, about four years later, the IRA needed her for a deal with SAMBEL, the Belfast charter of the Sons. She wasn't sure for how long she was going to be gone and had to temporarily call things off with Jax. In a spiral, Jax married Wendy Chase; only he called things off as soon as he realized what he had done.

Now, the deal came to a close and the Red Reaper of the Sons of Anarchy, Redwood Original and the first Daughter of Anarchy was coming home.

A black custom Harley road among a pack of Harleys. All of them wore black kutts all saying Sons of Anarchy Washington on the back; all but one. Only one said California on the back of a slimmer figure than the others. As the pack came through the Welcome to Charming sign, the lone California rider rode to the front of the pack and led the way through town to the Teller-Morrow garage. As they came to line up, some of the mechanics stopped to watch.

A slim but toned leg got off the custom 2005 Harley-Davidson FLSTF Fat Boy, before taking off the helmet as long, flowing, deep red hair fell to the woman's waist. "Stop staring Tig!" she called to the bright blue eyed Sergeant at Arms. The man in question was looking at the woman open mouthed in shock.

"When did you get back Red?" he asked with a smirk. She came over to give him a hug and smirked back at him.

"Just last night," she explained. "Spent the night over in Tacoma, then made the ride over with them. Jax, Clay or my Da around?" Spending so long in Ireland, Alana had more of a deeper accent.

Tig nodded towards the clubhouse. "In the clubhouse, sweetheart."

She thanked him before punching his shoulder for staring too long. Alana walked into the clubhouse to see the three of them talking at the bar. Chibbs was the first to see her, a smile lighting up his face. "My girl!" he said as he went around to give her a hug. "Finally back home from the motherland!"

Alana just smiled at him. "You're from Scotland, Da."

"Welcome back Red," Clay greeted, with a smile as he came to give her a hug. She gave him a smile back as she gave him a hug.

Looking towards Jax, he gave her a grin before getting up to give her a hug. He spun her around, with her laughing before planting his lips to hers. They both groaned quietly at the contact, but parted hearing gagging noises behind them. Turning around, they found Opie standing behind Chibbs. Alana's smile got even wider. She and Opie had a brother-sister relationship and she always went up to visit him. "Opie!" she shouted running and jumping on one of her best friends in a bear hug.

Opie started to laugh and hugged her back. "It's good to see you too Ally," he chuckled in her ear. Opie and Jax were the only ones that could call her Ally. She got down, pulled back to punch him in the shoulder and he grabbed it in pain. "What was that for?"

The redhead glared at him. "For not calling when you got out. I had to call Gemma for an update."

Opie just shrugged at her and clapped her shoulder motioning to Jax. "It's about time," he commented, ignoring what she said for the time being.

"Ally," Jax said trying to intervene. When she turned around, he looked at her with regret. "We need to talk." She followed him as he led her to his dorm room in the clubhouse. As soon as the door closed, he spun her around to hug her close.

"I'm having a baby, with another woman," he whispered. "I am so-" Jax got cut off by Alana putting her lips to his. When she pulled away from him, she smiled gently at him.

"I already know Jax," she said and at his confused look, she smiled a crocked smile. "I called your mom remember. But I'm not mad; I understand. Do you still want to be with me?"

"Yes," he answered. The question was a no brainer for Jax, he is in love with her but he just never said it out loud.

She smiled at the answer. "Are you still married to her?" When he shook his head, she smiled even more. "One more question: Do you mind if I get a tattoo?"

Jax smiled then, a genuine smile and spun her around. They laughed before kissing again and spending the next few hours getting to know each other again.

 ***I'm Not An Angel***

After taking a shower, the two went back out to the clubhouse. They kissed one more time before Jax went to the pool table with Opie and Alanna went to find Happy. It was the Friday night party and they had a little bit of time beforehand. Happy was exstatic to do her tattoo and they went to her dorm room to do it. A little bit later, they both came out with smiles as she ran over to Jax. The party was in full swing and a few croweaters were trying to talk to Jax.

When she stepped up though, they all scattered. Jax saw that she had a few new feathers on her arm, but he was anxious to see her other tattoo. She pulled up the left side of her shirt to show a fresh tattoo. The tattoo was a skull with the anarchy symbol on the forehead. It had angel wings that sprouted out with Jax Teller in the wings. Jax smiled big at seeing it and pulled her to his lap, earning a laugh from Alana.

"I think that I liked it better when you two danced around each other," Opie said from beside Jax. The three of them started to laugh before Opie's phone started to ring. When he answered, he grimanced before sighing. "I'll be home soon Donna."

When he hung up, Alana gave him a sad look. "Donna still having trouble?" Alana liked Donna and had always gotten along great with her. But when Opie got locked up, Donna pushed almost everyone away.

Opie ran a hand over his face and heaved a heavy sigh. He nodded to her before getting up and saying goodnight. The rest of the night went by smoothly enough for a little while, but it didn't last long. Juice came running in and went over to Jax and Alana.

"Wendy's here," he said winded.

"Damn it," Jax breathed, getting up.

Alana looked confused as she followed, standing in the doorway to watch. A very pregnat blonde woman got out of a car and started to argue with Jax in the parking lot. Alana raised an eyebrow when the blonde woman Wendy, spotted her and began to walk towards her. The men around her began to tense up as Wendy got closer. Jax was trying to stop her, but she wasn't listening.

"So, you're the tramp who ruined my marriage," she accused harshly. Wendy was about eight months pregnat and her eyes were wild.

"Exscuse me?" Alana questioned. "How did I ruin you're marriage? From what I understand that was all you."

Wendy got even more furious. "Jax is mine," she seethed through gritted teeth. "I'm having his baby."

Alana just gave her a wicked grin and moved into her personal space. Wendy leaned back just a little bit. "He's never been yours," Alana told her slowly. "He will always be mine. Just because you're carrying his baby doesn't mean that he's yours."

Wendy looked taken back and took a step back from her.

"If you hurt that baby or Jax again, then i will make sure that you will never see the next light of day. That I promise you," Alana told her just as slowly.

Wendy sneered at her. "Are you threatening me?"

Alana only smirked at her. "I dont make threats darlin'."

Wendy looked shocked at her. Jax ccame up and grabbed Wendy's elbow. "You need to leave Wendy."

With one last look at Alana and Jax, Wendy got into her car and drove off. Once she was out of the parking lot, Juice came up and wrapped and arm around Alana's shoulders. "Damn, we missed you Alana."

"Damn staright," Chibs agreed, coming up to them and hugged Alana. "That's my girl."

Jax came back over to them with a wide grin on his face. "And that's my Old Lady."

Alana smirked at him. "And don't youyou forget it." She gave him a kiss as they went back in for the rest of the night.


End file.
